elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Throat of the World
During this quest you learn all three words of the Clear Skies shout, Vok (Sky), Vah (Spring) and Koor (Summer). You also learn a word of the Fire Breath shout (dependent on whether or not you've discovered the two Word Walls tied to the rest of the shout). Background After learning the Clear Skies shout, the Dragonborn is able to climb the Throat of the World to see Paarthurnax. Hopefully, he can teach the player Dragonrend. Walkthrough Find Arngeir in High Hrothgar. He will teach you to use the Clear Skies shout. From the Hrothgar courtyard, follow the path up the steps. The path will continue into some bad weather; use the Clear Skies Shout to clear the mist and continue to the Throat of the World to meet Paarthurnax. While speaking with Paarthurnax, the Dragonborn learns that no dragon can use Dragonrend, because it was the first Thu'um be made by mortals. According to Arngeir, the Shout was made entirely with hatred for dragons - by those who suffered the slavery of Alduin. Learning the word would mean taking in the hatred that created them as well. In addition, Paarthurnax offers a deeper understanding of a word the Dragonborn already knows. There are three he can teach: Fus (Force), Feim (Fade), Yol (Fire). Choosing one makes its utterance more powerful: *Fus = "Force Without Effort" (Stagger 25% less, foes stagger 25% more) *Feim = "Eternal Spirit" (+25% health regeneration in ethereal form) *Yol = The Fire Within" (+ 25% fire breath damage) Paarthurnax reveals that Alduin was first defeated using the Dragonrend shout, but not without the aid of an Elder Scroll. After Dragonrend was used, the Elder Scroll was used on Alduin to cast him on to the tides of time. However, Alduin was simply sent forward. From that day forward, Paarthurnax has remained at the point where time was shattered. He sat there waiting thousands of years for Alduin to appear once more. From here you are tasked to find an Elder Scroll, though Paarthurnax does not know where it may be. He suggests you talk to either Arngeir or Esbern, who will direct you to the College of Winterhold. Bugs *There is a Bug were you can not learn the second Clear Skies Word because it just disappears. *There is a bug where after attacking and forcing Paarthurnax to land, he continues to attack and not yield the promised shout. Tricks *'Learn 2 words of Fire Breath ''at once' (if you only know the first word): Immediatly after Paarthurnax teach you the second word (by throwing flames at the dragon wall), open up the Spells menu, go into the Shouts section and spend a Dragon Soul to enable the Fire Breath word you just learned. Then wait 5 seconds and Paarthurnax will infuse you with it's knowledge of Fire Breath learning and enabling the third word of Fire Breath instantly. Trivia * Throat of the World is also the name of the tallest mountain in Skyrim * The Notched Pickaxe can be found during this quest. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests